


Own Kind of Secret Thing

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [26]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crushes, Flirting, Gay Male Character, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Pining, Roommates, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I swear, you guys should just fuck.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Own Kind of Secret Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themayqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/gifts).



Glaring as he sat at the bar with a drink in hand, Zac watched as Paul danced with a man who well, the man wasn't him and he knew Paul was only dancing with the man to get under Zac's skin because he knew that Zac liked him yet Zac was chicken shit on doing anything.

Zac was afraid of getting hurt after Kate had left him for Lucy and so he was doing his best to guard his heart and keep his emotions and feelings to himself. Do his best to keep from getting hurt again.

"You know I swear you guys should just fuck already," Aaron said from where he sat next to Zac. "It's obvious you both want each other and I'm sure Daryl is probably getting tired of living with two men who have loads of sexual tension."

Laughing at that, Zac took a drink of his beer, "I actually think Daryl gets off on it honestly," he said as he looked over at Aaron with a smirk on his face. "I mean why else would he keep inviting men with high amounts of sexual tension to move into his apartment?" he asked knowing that Aaron and his husband Eric had once lived with Daryl too before they had gotten together.

"Eric actually thinks Daryl is cupid in disguise," Aaron smiled as he took a drink of his beer as well. "Says he has a soft spot for him for that."

"Who has a soft spot for whom and why?" Paul asked and once he did Zac turned to look at him, his glare returning when he saw that Jesus had brought the man he had been dancing with along with him. He had hoped he would leave him on the dance floor.

"Just saying how Eric has a soft spot for Daryl, Jesus," Aaron answered using the nickname everyone used for Paul..well everyone but Zac. He refused to call the man Jesus didn't see why he had to be called that, even if he did look like the biblical figure.

Paul nodded his head as if he was contemplating his words, "I guess I can see why. I mean if it wasn't for Daryl letting you two be his roommates then you probably wouldn't be married today."

"Probably wouldn't even know each other," Zac spoke up which caused Paul to look at him and smirk. 

Aaron just laughed before taking another drink of his beer, "Speaking of my husband, I should probably head home to him. He's been taking care of our baby all night and it's time I relieve him," he said as he brought up the baby that Beth Greene had, had for them via surrogacy.

The same Beth who was the sister of Zac's sister-in-law Maggie, the woman who had married Taylor after Natalie had died in a car crash.

"Have fun on baby duty," Paul called out after Aaron began to walk away and once Aaron was out of view Paul sat down in the empty seat beside Zac, pulling the man he had brought along with him. "You heading home soon Zac?" he asked curiously. "Was thinking of going home with Grant, here and so whenever you do go you can tell Daryl I won't be in until breakfast time probably."

Glaring again at Paul's words, Zac shook his head, "Wasn't planning on going home soon but I think I just may do it," he muttered through his teeth as he stood from his seat. "Have fun with Grant, Jesus," he sighed not even caring that he used the nickname he hated and never had used until now.

Turning to leave he made it all the way outside before he stopped in his tracks when he heard Paul, calling out his name and he turned to face the man with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Shouldn't you be with Grant or at least leaving with him?" Zac asked a bit harshly.

"I should," Paul confirmed as he nodded his head. "But here I am, choosing to come after you," he said as he walked a bit closer to Zac. "You called me Jesus."

Zac rolled his eyes trying his best to keep his anger up. "Yeah I did," he said as he shook his head. "Isn't that your nickname that everyone uses."

"Everyone but you," Paul laughed softly and god Zac hated the fact that even if he was jealous and angry he still loved that laugh, loved everything about this man. "Kind of like it when you call me Paul and everyone else calls me Jesus. Makes me feel like we have our own kind of secret thing, you know?"

"No, I don't know," Zac replied a bit harshly which surprised even himself. "I just want you to shut up and let me go home now though and you can go back to fucking Grant."

Paul crossed his arms over his chest, obviously not affected by Zac's outburst. "Are you an idiot?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow with a hint of playfulness in his tone. "If I wanted to be with Grant I'd be with him right now. I came after you and I want to be with you even if you seem to hate me right now."

Now it was Zac's turn to laugh but his was just as bitter as he felt.

"I don't hate you," he revealed being honest as he locked eyes with Paul. "Just...fuck...seeing you with Grant got me jealous okay," he said deciding to be honest for a change. 

Seeing Paul smirk at his mini second outburst Zac raised an eyebrow curiously when Paul walked the last few steps until he was standing right in front of Zac.

"Was wondering when you'd admit seeing me with other men made you jealous," Paul whispered as he kept his eyes locked on Zac's. "I was really getting tired of using all those poor men."

At Paul's admission Zac wanted to be mad but it was hard to be mad over something he had expected anyway. Something he had known.

"Fuck you," Zac muttered out though it was less harsh and more playful.

"That can be arranged, you know," Paul spoke before closing the space between him and kissing him on the lips and while every instinct in Zac was telling him to run he stayed glued there, kissing Paul back because he was tired of fighting a losing battle.

Especially when he had just admitted to being jealous when he saw Paul with other men.

Feeling Paul pull away from the kiss, Zac whined slightly but that died down when Paul's lips left a light kiss on the side of his cheek. "Don't whine Zac," he muttered softly before moving a bit farther away. "We can kiss again when we get back home," he smirked before he turned to head to the car they came in together. "Though I should probably drive since I'm sober and you aren't."

Standing there, Zac just shook his head knowing he wanted to kill Paul but first he'd kiss him again, then he'd kill him.


End file.
